


Family

by porcupinegoldstein



Series: Theseus and Leta [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baby, Comfort, Conflict, F/M, Fluff, Mama!Leta, Papa!Theseus, Parent Theta, Toddlers, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: Leta and Theseus spend the day with their children but, Leta gets an unexpected visitor





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> As you can all tell, I love this couple

Having three-year-old twin girls, and also a new born baby boy was not a situation that Leta ever thought she would be in. It was true that herself and Theseus were quite active in the bedroom but, so far none of their babies had been completely planned. They had spoken about having a family and wanted to try for children, but the pregnancies had always come as a surprise.

The witch was curled up with her husband sound asleep, baby Luke was peacefully asleep in his crib next to his parent’s bed and Theseus had his arms around Leta, in a lighter sleep. He never slept that deeply, and it proved helpful if their baby had woken crying in the night.

 

The twins were wide awake at 6AM. Diana and Artemis, shared a room and somehow had both woken up at the same time. They both had inherited their mother’s darker skin tone, and they both had the Scamander curls, although were both brunette.

“Bwekfast!” Artemis grinned and clambered out of her bed shortly followed by her sister, she hadn’t quite formed her ‘Rs’ and she was always eager to get food. A true Scamander to the very core, Theseus would normally say.

“Mummy and Daddy make it,” Diana pushed open the bedroom door and headed into her parent’s bedroom. Artemis trailed after her, and they both climbed up onto the bed as best as they could.

Theseus felt the small dip in the bed and woke up, rolling slightly so that he could sit up and look towards his daughters that were crawling over to both try and sit in their father’s lap at once.

“Hello, how are my favourite girls?” he grinned at his daughters and ruffled their hair in turn. “Better keep quiet, Mummy’s still asleep,” he whispered.

“But it’s wake up time!” Artemis argued and promptly jumped onto her mother.

Leta let out a little, and perhaps dramatic groan when she felt the weight on her. She opened one eye, to look up towards her daughter and just let out a tiny laugh.

“Good Morning to you as well, there are much simpler ways of waking me up you know,” she sat up and brought her daughter into a hug. “Are you two after some breakfast?” she asked the twins, Artemis still being hugged by her, as Diana had clung onto her father.

Artemis nodded and the idea of food and looked up towards her mother.

“Pancakes?” she looked up with big brown eyes. “Daddy makes good ones.”

“Hm, I guess that means that Daddy is on breakfast duty then,” Leta grinned and kissed the young girl’s cheek before looking towards Theseus. “It’ll be a good start to the day as well.”

 

Once the girls and the parents themselves were all fed and dressed, Leta had brought Luke down to give him a little feed as well. He was mostly a quiet baby and was quite happy to just be carried around and cuddled by his mother all day.

Theseus was in the hallway, trying to figure out how to pull the zip up on Diana’s coat, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth a little.

“I think I’ve got it,” he nodded and stood back up. “We’re all ready to go love, I’ll see you when we get back?” he looked over to Leta who had been observing his attempts at how to do up coats, with an amused smile.  Luke was still in her arms, hand reaching up to her hair.

“Yeah. Me and Lukey are gonna have a party. Loads of Fire Whiskey,” Leta joked and grinned up at her husband.

She really had taken to motherhood easily, she was always so gentle and protective of the kids. She had long since put her fears of being a terrible mother aside and devoted all of her time to making sure that her children were happy.

“Sounds fun,” Theseus chuckled and came over to kiss her, earning a chorus of ‘Ew’ and ‘Yuck’ from the twins. He leaned down to place a kiss to Luke’s head as well and smiled. “See you in a bit.”

“I’ll see you all later. Don’t tire your poor Dad out too much girls,” Leta gave a one-armed hug to each of the twins in turn, with a forehead kiss to match.

 

Leta spent most of the day with Luke. She would feed him regularly, play little games with him and sing him to sleep if he needed a nap.

She was stood in the living room, Luke in her arms as she rocked him gently and just grinned down at him. She had been telling him different stories of when she used to get detentions at Hogwarts. Until she heard a knock at the door.

The witch frowned slightly, and she lay Luke down in a little bassinet that they kept in the living room in case they needed to put the baby down at any point. Theseus couldn’t be home already, she would have heard the twins’ voices.

She made her way to the door, thinking that it might just be a neighbour or a surprise visit from Newt.

When she opened the door though, she hadn’t been expecting her father to be standing on the other side of it.

Leta opened her mouth to speak but, nothing came out. She hadn’t seen Corvus for years, he hadn’t wanted much to do with her, after she had married Theseus. He hadn’t even come to the wedding. Which she had expected but, it still hurt a little.

“Leta. I thought it best that I come and see you,” he spoke and pushed his way past his daughter into the house.

The woman closed the door and just watched her father for a couple of seconds, as he observed the different photographs that were hung up in the house, ones of her and Theseus, of the kids, family photos from Theseus’ side.

“What are you doing here?” Leta frowned and patted her pocket but, found that her wand wasn’t there. She must have left it in the living room.

“Am I not allowed to see my own daughter?” Corvus answered back and fixed Leta with a glare.

He strode into the living room before she could answer, Leta following behind. She didn’t feel too comfortable if he was left in a room alone with her baby.

“I heard that you finally produced a son,” he looked over at her and pointed towards the bassinet. “Is this him?”

“And two daughters. How come you only seem to care and want to see me when I have a son?” Leta crossed her arms over her chest.

She strode over to the bassinet, standing in front of it and glared at her father.

“A female line hardly matters when you want a decent family. It’s a shame that this boy is going to have the Scamander gene.”

“What’s wrong with being a Scamander? Theseus is a War Hero and an Auror,” she snapped back. “How dare you insult my husband, and my son.”

“How dare I?” Corvus came towards her, leaving her no room to back away. It was almost as if she was a kid again. The only times he had really paid any attention to her when she grew up, is if she had done something that he deemed wasn’t right. Or if she questioned him.

“Remember who you’re speaking to Leta. I brought you up. I could have sent you away, the same I did to that brother of yours,” he continued.

Leta flinched at the mention of having a brother being sent away. She had only been young when it had happened, and for years she couldn’t even remember that she had been an older sister. She had only ever considered herself an only child.  The part of her memory when her brother had been sent away, she had blocked out of her memory.

“I knew that you were a disgrace to the Lestrange family name as soon as you had become friends with that other Scamander.”

“The same Scamander who wrote a book and helped catch Grindelwald in New York?” Leta answered back. She knew that she was pushing it, but for once she did want to fight back.

She could feel her heart thumping against her chest though, as she stood between her son and her father.

“Don’t you dare speak back to me,” Corvus snapped, voice raising slightly which had alerted Luke and caused him to start crying.

 

Theseus had come home, sensing that something was off. He heard a male voice in the house and didn’t quite recognise it. He also heard the harsh tone, and then Luke’s cries.

The Auror looked towards the twins who were now looking over curious as to what was happening in the living room. He looked down towards them though and kneeled down.

“Girls go upstairs to your bedroom. This is something that grown ups have to talk about, okay?” he told them.

The girls both nodded and headed up to their bedrooms, not wanting to upset their Dad and not arguing. They knew when he was serious and didn’t want to get into trouble. Which rarely happened, but they still did as they were asked.

 

Theseus stood in the doorway of the living room and had a hand on his wand, as he saw his wife, standing and looking completely terrified.

“What’s going on here?” Theseus spoke.

Corvus turned to face the other man, just as Leta picked Luke up and cradled him close to her, trying to get him to stop crying.

“This doesn’t concern you Scamander,” he answered, looking down his nose at Theseus. Although Theseus was the taller of the two.

“If you’re upsetting my wife and my son then it really does,” Theseus answered and gripped his wand tighter. “I’d like you to leave. I’ll give you a chance to leave of your own accord, or I’ll make you leave.”

“You don’t scare me Scamander. I only came to see my daughter.”

“The same daughter that you haven’t bothered getting into contact with for over three years? Theseus snapped. “If anyone’s a disgrace to the wizarding world, it’s the man that dropped his only daughter because of who she chose to marry.”

“You have no right to insult me,” Corvus reached for his wand but, Theseus was too quick, casting a silent expelliarmus and disarming the man.

“Last chance to get out,” Theseus glared.

Corvus didn’t say anything else. He picked up his wand that had fallen, and left, saying nothing to Leta or Theseus.

As soon as the door closed, Theseus came over to his wife and reached out to place his hands on her shoulders.

“Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” he spoke soothingly.

“No. He didn’t touch me,” Leta assured him and just placed a kiss to Luke’s head. She was close to tears, but held it back, mostly due to the fact that the twins had run into the room after Theseus had spoken.

“Mummy?” Artemis looked up to her mother and came over giving a hug to Leta’s leg, Diana on the other side, giving her other leg a hug.

“Hey girlies, did you have a nice time with Daddy?” Leta asked, lighting up a little around her daughters.

Theseus took Luke from her arms, so that Leta could kneel down and hug the twins tightly.

“We had cupcakes,” Diana informed her mother. “Daddy has one for you too,” she added and clung onto her mother.

“Ah, what kind of cupcake did you both have?”

“Storeberry,” Diana answered.

“Cholic,” Artemis piped up as well.

“Very tasty,” Leta nodded with a grin on her face. “Lucky girls.”

Theseus watched his wife and daughters for a moment, with a very calm Luke now in his arms. He couldn’t help but, smile at how Leta was able to just push past what had happened with her father and be there for her daughters instead.

“Go on girls, why don’t you go and play for a bit before dinner?” Theseus spoke, earning a nod from the girls.

The twins both extracted themselves from their mother’s hug and ran off to go and play a game together in the back garden.

 

Theseus placed Luke back in his bassinet, before kneeling next to Leta who was still sat on the floor.

“You’re wonderful,” Leta spoke and leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. He put his arm around her and pulled her close so that she could sit in his lap for some comfort.

“You don’t need him love. I know that it’s horrible that your own father would treat you like that but, you have me. You’ve got the girls, and Luke. You have Newt,” he assured her and rubbed her back gently.

“I love you,” Leta whispered and leaned up to press a kiss to his cheek.

“I love you too,” Theseus told her and just held her tightly.

 

The couple spent the rest of the day, cooking some dinner and spending the evening with their children. The incident with Leta’s father was forgotten about and the evening had been filled with laughter, until Leta told the daughters a bedtime story.

It wasn’t long after that they had fallen asleep as well, they had found themselves falling asleep earlier since having children, worn out from their days with toddlers and a baby. They had thought about potentially having more children but, were going to wait until Luke was a little older.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all think! <3 I love the idea of Theseus and Leta having a bunch of kids.


End file.
